The invention relates to a separator according to the preamble to claim 1.
A separator according to the preamble to claim 1 is known for example from EP-A-0 221 246. In this known separator the material distributor which is constructed as a plate is located immediately on the upper surface of the rotor and is rotatable together with the rotor.
The object of the invention is to construct a separator according to the preamble to claim 1 in such a way that it can be used advantageously in grinding plants which are equipped with a high-pressure grinding roll mill and in which the material for grinding discharged from the high-pressure grinding roll mill often contains a high proportion of fines.
This object is achieved according to the invention by the characterising feature of claim 1. Advantageous embodiments of the invention are the subject matter of the subordinate claims.